


Ducks

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Ducks, Fluff, Gen, crowley - Freeform, i love ducks, park, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Crowley goes to the park to feed the ducks and ends up meeting someone interesting.





	Ducks

He was heading to the park. Not to meet with Aziraphale or anyone for that matter. No, he was heading to the park to watch the ducks. He wasn’t sure what it was about them, but he was absolutely overjoyed whenever he could watch them. Maybe it was their stupid waddle. Maybe it was the way they would bicker over breadcrumbs. Or maybe it was just the wide array of colors they could come in. Either way, he loved ducks.

One hand was tucked into a pocket and in the other was a bag of frozen peas. He recently heard that bread crumbs weren’t good for them, so he figured the peas would be fine. Hopefully, the ducks wouldn’t mind the change.

‘Do ducks care what they eat?’ Crowley wondered.

His thought didn’t get the chance to wander off too far. He stopped walking when he realized something was off. More specifically, something was off with the ducks.

The ducks were all swarming one person. They were laughing as they started to climb on their lap. Every now and then, they would bring their hands to their mouth and make sounds that sounded similar to the quacking ducks surrounding them. Once the sound was done, they’d reach down and gently pat the feathered goofballs.

“You’re all just so handsome and beautiful, aren’t you?” they cooed. One of their hands scratched just under the bill of a mallard. It shook its entire body and quacked with joy. They giggled at the thing and glanced over to where Crowley was standing. “Oh,” they hummed and cleared their throat. Heat rose to their cheeks after being caught talking to the wild animals. However, their eyes trailed down to where the peas were in the man’s hands. “Looks like you all have another friend!”

Crowley sauntered over. “I wouldn’t call myself a friend, but yes.” He paused right outside the circle of waterfowl. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all! Some of them are getting a bit nippy, so I’m thinking they’re hungry.”

Crowley smirked and reached into the bag of peas before offering some to a goldeneye. It cobbled it off with enthusiasm. It was almost as enthusiastic as Aziraphale eating crepes. The “duck whisperer,” as Crowley nicknamed the person, watched with joy as the ducks started to swarm the strange man that approached them.

“I’m [Y/N], by the way!” the duck whisperer chimed.

“Crowley,” he spoke absentmindedly as he watched the animals at his feet. He glanced at [Y/N] and noticed that she didn’t have a trace of food. “How did you get them all to come over to you?”

“Hmm?” [Y/N] looked up at him with a confused expression. “Oh! I have a duck call that my grandpa taught me. Well, great grandpa really. At first, they’d just come over to me, and I couldn’t touch them, or anything. But I’ve come here enough that they’ve all gotten to know me. So once they see me, they all come over! I’ve known some of them since they were ducklings, too! Like this one is Henry,” they said and pointed to the goldeneye that Crowley first fed. “I’m actually surprised he took food out of your hand. He’s a bit standoffish if he doesn’t know you.”

“Is that so?” Crowley raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Yeah!” [Y/N] clapped her hands together and held a wide grin on their face. “You must be a good person for him to like you already!”

Crowley could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. He looked at them with shock. Slowly, that shock melted away to a soft smile. He would just have to make sure Hell didn’t find out about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love ducks. I’ve worked with a bunch of different species, too. If enough ask for it, I’ll post a video of the duck call I use when getting their attention and getting them to come over. It works best with mallards, but it’s also worked with a few other species, too.


End file.
